


Лето в Нью-Йорке

by eraangel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Cussing, M/M, OOC, kink - olafactophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:01:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6901390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eraangel/pseuds/eraangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано по заявке на кинк-туре дрбр-феста: <i>[9] Спайдипул. Увидеть случайно Питера Паркера в метро, одного или с друзьями из школы/универа. Начать тайно его лапать.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Лето в Нью-Йорке

**Author's Note:**

> от заявки остались только метро и спайдипул (и даже они не вышли основным кинком в этом тексте). обоснуя нет. логики нет. ~~мозгов тоже нет.~~  
>  всё как всегда.  
> сие можно отнести к циклу моих спайдипулов. а можно и не отнести - на ваше усмотрение. но тут есть некоторые отсылки к предыдущим фичкам "спиздили" и "42".  
> ПРЕДУПРЕЖДЕНИЕ НОМЕР ОДИН, ДВА - И ТАК ДО МИЛЛИОНА:  
>  **ВСЕ ЛИЦА, ВОВЛЕЧЕННЫЕ В СЦЕНЫ СЕКСУАЛЬНОГО ХАРАКТЕРА, ДОСТИГЛИ ВОЗРАСТА СОГЛАСИЯ**  
>  и............  
> ..................................................  
> ТОМ ХОЛЛАНД  
> да. вот. короче... *убегает в закат, истерично смеясь*

Так, ладно. Это уже было совсем не смешно и даже ничуть не забавно. То, что вот уже на протяжении шести месяцев Питер с незавидной регулярностью натыкался на Дэдпула и каким-то невообразимым то ли чудом, то ли насмешкой судьбы оказывался вовлечённым в странные, совсем не подходящие ему по статусу супергероя авантюры, Питера начало настораживать.

Первые раз пять он списывал всё на тесноту этого воистину «микроскопического» семимиллионного города под названием Нью-Йорк, на разгулявшуюся организованную преступность высших эшелонов, до которой было дело всем без исключения, и прочие случайности. Но потом всё стало напоминать какой-то нелепый злодейский замысел психопата космических масштабов.

В эту самую минуту Питер до зубовного скрежета злился на себя за то, что позволил Дэдпулу снова затянуть себя в неведомую жопу невезения, а сам Уэйд беззастенчиво и вразнобой напевал ему в ухо куплеты из «24 hours from Tulsa», рвано покачиваясь в такт дребезжания вагона. Вечерний час-пик в Большом Яблоке можно было сравнить разве что с Адом, вырвавшимся на свободу. А час-пик в Нью-Йорке в самый разгар лета – это что-то, больше напоминавшее Муспельхейм, о котором Тор когда-то с неохотой рассказывал, скрывая совсем не божественный тремор в руках.

Сейчас Питер отдал бы душу за возможность стащить с себя хотя бы маску и нормально вдохнуть, но быть зажатым между окном, стеной и Дэдпулом в вагоне метро, до безобразия забитом людьми, - это не лучшие место и ситуация для таких отчаянных порывов. 

В ногах валялся огромный чёрно-розовый рюкзак, в котором были сложены с десяток разнообразных пушек, несколько ножей и даже пара сай. Всё это богатство Питер заметил совершенно случайно, когда Уэйд второпях доставал свою толстовку, не прекращая бежать и совсем не по-дэдпуловски серьёзным тоном отдавая Питеру указания двигаться быстрее, быть аккуратнее и прятаться в тенях. Ещё в рюкзаке находилась сумка самого Питера – одна из тех, которые он рассовывал по всему городу, чтобы иметь постоянный доступ к сменной гражданской одежде во время и после патрулей. В отличие от Уэйда Питеру пришлось поверх костюма натянуть не только толстовку, но и лёгкие джинсы, потому что штаны его собственного костюма больше напоминали лосины танцора балета – в общем, не самый подходящий прикид для поездки в метро.

Тем не менее, одежда сработала безупречно. Маски были скрыты под капюшонами, и их никто не узнавал.

В вагоне мерцал свет, на целые секунды погружая всё во мрак, потом вспыхивал и мерцал снова. Если бы кто-то вдруг в этой душной толкотне сдуру вздумал обратить внимание на не по сезону одетых психов, то со спины было бы похоже, что Уэйд просто уснул, уткнувшись лбом в сгиб локтя, прижатого к тёплому стеклу. 

Но Уэйд не спал. Чёрт, он не смог бы сейчас отрубиться, даже если бы ему продырявили башку, вспороли живот и вырвали позвоночник. Уэйд не упустил бы такой момент ни за какие миллиарды на свете. За его широкими плечами скрывался весь угол вагона, а в этом углу – Человек-Паук. 

Питер чувствовал себя маленьким и неуклюжим. Чёртов состав всё никак не хотел уже, блядь, хоть немного ускориться, и на ветке оставалось ещё около десяти станций до нужной им остановки. В шутерах Питера закончилась паутина, а где-то там, над их головами, за слоями земли, бетона и асфальта, в небе висела дюжина вертолётов, выискивая двух придурков в красном спандексе.

Затеряйся в толпе – говорили они. Это лучший способ уйти от преследования – говорили они. Питер ненавидел сейчас всех этих метафорических «их» так сильно, что ещё пара мыслей, которые вертелись в эту минуту у него в голове, - и можно было бы с позором менять титул супергероя на суперзлодея.

Дэдпул ситуации вообще никак не помогал.

Дэдпулу, похоже, было похер. В принципе. По жизни.

Питер поёрзал грудью по тёплому металлу внутренней обшивки вагона и тихо крякнул от безысходности.

Дэдпул запел второй куплет.

Может быть, если бы он не был таким горячим, не прижимался так тесно, если бы вагон не трясло так предательски сильно, Питер не очутился бы в такой неловкой ситуации. Зато он, наконец, получил возможность узнать, чем Дэдпул пахнет. Питер до сих пор не представлял, на кой хрен ему сдалось это знание. Он не мог разобрать, что именно из сложного комплекта было настоящим запахом тела Уэйда, но своеобразный букет почему-то охренительно выносил мозги.

Свежий спандекс. Питер знал, как пахнет свежий спандекс. Он так часто покупал его для своих постоянно рвущихся костюмов, что уже давно обнаружил особый оттенок, выделявший запах прорезиненного материала среди всех тканей. На Уэйде был явно новый костюм - не просто выстиранный, а свежесшитый.

Оружейная смазка. Комплексный запах металла, хромпика и карбоната аммония, щедро перекрытый кедровым маслом. Скорее всего, Уэйд использовал дорогие ароматизированные смазки для своего драгоценного оружия. И наверняка чистил его с такой заботой и нежностью, с какими обычные парни касаются только своих любимых зазноб.

Стерильные бинты. Вообще-то, от Уэйда пахло целой грёбаной аптекой. В некоторые дни такой же запах висел в его собственной лаборатории в университете, когда препод по фармакологии без стыда и совести загружал Питера домашкой под завязку.

Горгонзола. На самом деле, Питер не очень жаловал всякие импортные деликатесы, вроде голубых сыров, но горгонзолу он любил больной любовью. Горько-сладкий, пряный и в то же время лёгкий аромат. От одной мысли о нём во рту моментально скапливалась голодная слюна.

Лес после дождя. Запах прелых листьев, мокрой пыли, сырой земли и древесины. 

Из всех других этот запах был самым сильным, и Питер закрыл глаза, представляя себе прохладный ветер, свежесть лесного воздуха, шум падающих капель. Когда в последний раз он был на природе? Пожалуй, самое близкое к тому, что можно было бы назвать "поездками на природу", в его жизни состояло из прогулок, а ещё чаще - пролётов через Центральный Парк на паутине. Вот, собственно, и всё. Уэйд был канадцем - Питер прочёл об этом в файле Дэдпула уже давно. Представлять прохладные леса Канады, холодные озёра, заснеженные равнины от горизонта до горизонта, которые он видел по National Geographic, было почти освежающе хорошо. 

Он так глубоко окунулся в фантазию, что не заметил, как прижался спиной к груди Дэдпула и довольно вздохнул. Понимание своего опрометчивого поступка до него дошло лишь тогда, когда в ухо перестали мычать о бессовестной измене в придорожном мотеле. За спиной, кажется, вообще дышать перестали. Питер, не шевелясь, аккуратно посмотрел на руки Уэйда, которые всё так же упирались в стену и окно вагона, но теперь мышцы на них явно напряглись, а пальцы немного сжались, как будто пытались процарапать себе выход на волю сквозь стекло и металл.

«Чёрт. Чёртчёртчёрт…»

Питер дёрнулся вперёд, стараясь отлипнуть от Уэйда хоть на дюйм, но одна рука тут же перехватила его за талию, удерживая на месте.

Затылок опалил горячий выдох, а потом Уэйд тихо и сипло проговорил:

\- _As we were dancing... closely... All of a sudden I lost control as I held her charms... And I caressed her... kissed her... Told her I’d die before I would let her out of my arms..._

Питер повернул голову, чтобы видеть его лицо, ну, то есть, маску, под которой скрывалось лицо.

\- Уэйд… Что ты делаешь? – шепнул он.

\- Не знаю. А ты что делаешь? – прохрипел Уэйд, вжимая пальцы Питеру в бок.

Ему стало жутко от собственной реакции на этот голос.

\- Ничего. Блядь, Уэйд, мне очень жарко, и я сейчас, кажется, сдохну от обезвоживания.

\- Ты весь мокрый, - всё с той же интонацией заметил Уэйд.

И снова: блядь…

\- Ага, - тупо согласился Питер.

\- Точно весь?

А вот и традиционный пиздец, который Дэдпул почему-то принимал за нормальное общение между двумя мужиками в спандексе.

\- Уэйд, перестань.

Кажется, Питер начинал привыкать к этой своей реплике – уж больно часто она просилась на язык, когда Уэйд Уилсон оказывался поблизости.

\- Паучок, здесь сотня людей народу, которые уже настолько плотно пересеклись своими внутренними границами интимных зон, что, как бы, поздняк метаться. Тебе не кажется?

Пальцы ещё сильнее впились в талию, когда вагон дёрнуло в сторону на изгибе ветки тоннеля. Питер старался думать о том, что через какую-нибудь минуту будет остановка и вагон проредеет хоть немного. Эта мысль была единственным, что спасало его от… от других мыслей.

Как и любой надежде, глупым мечтам Питера суждено было разбиться вдребезги, когда поезд остановился у платформы. На пару секунд в вагоне стало свободнее, а в следующую количество пассажиров увеличилось чуть ли не вдвое. Питер тихо застонал и уронил голову на грудь. Кто-то толкнул Уэйда в спину, он качнулся вперёд и вжал Питера в угол.

Нет, конечно, Питер мог бы… должен был бы игнорировать то, что упёрлось ему в бедро. Но дело было в том, что тем же самым Питер тоже упёрся – в стену. Запах дождя стал ещё сильнее.

\- _I asked her if she would stay…_ \- прошептал Уэйд. - _She said…_

\- _Okay..._

Поезд тронулся. И, похоже, не только поезд.

\- Паучок, ты же сильный. Ты можешь растолкать эту толпу в два счёта и уйти. Конечно, когда мы доберёмся до места, тебе лучше оставаться рядом со мной. Нет, я не сомневаюсь в твоих способностях. Наоборот даже, но ты не знаешь, куда идти и что говорить, а я сегодня – твой единственный шанс дожить до утра со всеми конечностями на своих местах. Блядь, Паучок, почему?.. Почему ты не уходишь?

\- Я не знаю, Уэйд.

Питеру захотелось в срочном порядке одновременно постучаться лбом о стену, потереться пахом об неё же или хотя бы тупо заорать.

\- Ты очень-очень злой Паук, - продолжал дышать ему в затылок Уэйд. - Из тех, которые отравляют своим жертвам все внутренности, а потом, когда мозги, лёгкие, сердце и прочая требуха превратятся в кровавый коктейль, медленно выпивают тебя через длинную соломинку с завитушкой.

Питер замотал головой, стараясь сосредоточиться на мысли о том, что они сейчас как бы всё ещё в опасности, их ищут какие-то отморозки, они с Уэйдом, можно сказать, в бегах и всё такое. Не помогло.

\- Уэйд, просто, пожалуйста… Просто помолчи хотя бы несколько минут… Я не знаю, что за хрень тут происходит, я не понимаю даже, зачем говорю тебе об этом… Блядь, просто заткнись.

\- Хорошо.

Это было чем-то таким – на грани с трусостью, но Питеру уже было плевать. Горячая грудь Уэйда, его не менее горячий пах, трущийся о бедро, сильная рука, затянутая в грубую кожу перчатки… Пальцы подобрались совсем близко к ширинке Питера, легли на лобок, вдавливая пуговицу на джинсах сквозь слои ткани в кожу. Дышать стало категорически невозможно.

Он развернулся и оказался с Уэйдом лицом к лицу. Почему-то было очень страшно – особенным страхом. Паучье чутьё выдавало совершенно невнятные, непривычные сигналы – не опасности, а чего-то нового, непонятного. Питер не поднимал глаз, он боялся смотреть в белые линзы маски напротив, просто стоял и тяжело дышал, будто только что пробежал марафон.

Уэйд громко выдохнул, обхватил Питера за талию и вжался в его пах своим. Тогда Питер зажмурился и упёрся лбом в скулу под чёрно-красной маской, втягивая носом микс из безумных ароматов, для Питера сложившихся в один, безальтернативный и простой, под названием – «хочу».

Он дёрнул бёдрами, слегка приподнялся на носках и опустился. Ещё раз, и ещё. Уэйд тихо, едва слышно заскулил и спрятал лицо в изгибе шеи Питера, двигая бёдрами навстречу, скользнул рукой по заднице, обтянутой джинсами – и Питер задрожал.

Состав набирал скорость. Уэйд двигался быстрее, сжав в ладони ягодицу Питера. Свет стал пропадать всё чаще и на дольше. Питер комкал ткань толстовки Уэйда, оттягивал воротник, запускал под него руки и вздрагивал каждый раз, когда палец в грубой перчатке с силой проходился по джинсовому шву на заднице. 

Уэйд бормотал что-то по-испански, какую-то нелепицу, отдававшую пафосом мексиканских сериалов. Питер не удивился бы, окажись на самом деле, что именно их Уэйд сейчас и цитировал рваным шёпотом.

Давление в паху было невыносимым. Горячее тело Уэйда, его запах и хриплый скулёж доводили и без того расплавленные от жары мозги до состояния кипящего бульона.

\- Паучок… Блядь, Паучок, ты же нихрена не понимаешь… - простонал Дэдпул и затрясся как в ознобе, вжимаясь лбом Питеру в висок.

Питер хотел кричать. Он вообще был всегда довольно громким во время оргазма, но сейчас, давя в себе желание завопить, он едва не терял сознание. Нужно было срочно выбираться отсюда, из этого пекла, этой кошмарной духоты. Подальше от Уэйда. То, что произошло – неправильно. Этого никогда-никогда-никогда не должно было случиться! Голова кружилась, его шатало и немного тошнило. Питер вдруг понял, насколько он сейчас потный, в штанах было мокро от смазки и спермы, и он - вот такой, грязный и отвратительный, - всё ещё прижимался к Уэйду всем телом, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Поезд остановился, и Питер моргнул, приходя в себя. В следующий миг Дэдпул резко отстранился, подхватывая рюкзак с пола, и молча начал проталкиваться к выходу из вагона.

Питер еле успел выскочить на перрон, прежде чем двери за его спиной закрылись с тихим «вшух-х».

Они молча выбрались на улицу, держась друг от друга на небольшом расстоянии всю дорогу до поверхности. У выхода из метро Питер Дэдпула потерял, но потом увидел в стороне от толпы. Уэйд смотрел прямо на него с широкой улыбкой под маской. Питер быстро подошел, с опаской вертя головой. Уэйд вздохнул - улыбка на его лице исчезла, а складки маски на лбу собрались скорбным домиком.

\- Прости, - расстроенно сказал он. – Всё нормально? Ты не убьёшь меня теперь? Знаю, что это всё равно подействует ненадолго, но ты мог бы убивать меня каждый раз, когда я прихожу в сознание. Я не хотел… Вообще-то, это наглая ложь. Я очень хотел. Но ты прости. Давай забудем? Предлагаю считать это галлюцинацией от теплового удара? Ага?

Питер потёр лицо ладонью, чувствуя влажную от пота ткань маски под пальцами.

\- Послушай, Уэйд… Всё это… Просто было слишком жарко, а ты пахнешь дождём и моим любимым сыром… Так что… ага. И я до смерти хочу пить. Веди меня в это своё укрытие. Надеюсь, там есть водопровод. Я бы выпил сейчас весь грёбаный Гудзон.

Питер сложил руки на груди, как будто пытаясь придать себе уверенности. На самом деле он в этот момент больше всего на свете хотел спрятаться и хорошенько обдумать случившееся. А ещё лучше – не думать об этом никогда. 

«Господи, пусть это действительно будет галлюцинацией. Пусть завтра выяснится, что Мистерио напал на город и всем устроил самое ебанутое помешательство из возможных».

Когда Дэдпул развернулся и направился в темноту переулков, Питер пошёл за ним следом, с позором осознавая, что сам всё это допустил, более того - он сам этого хотел и что он, вообще-то, трус и подонок.

«Вот дерьмо… А ведь ненавидеть Уэйда Уилсона было намного проще, чем… это, чем бы это «это» ни было…»

Кривить душой смысла не было, и Питер принял своё позорное поражение с должной безысходностью - вернуться к прежнему статусу в их с Дэдпулом отношениях он уже не сможет никогда.

**Author's Note:**

> Если кто не понял, Уэйд поёт песню Gene Pitney – 24 Hours From Tulsa.


End file.
